The breath I was keeping for sunrise
by AquariaAO3
Summary: Milo l'avait eu à l'usure, comme… comme trop souvent.


**The breath I was keeping for sunrise**

Milo l'avait eu à l'usure, comme… comme trop souvent.

– Alors ? Est-ce que ça n'en valait pas largement la peine ?

Les grands yeux d'azur levés vers lui brillaient à la fois de fierté et d'anxiété, en une expression qui lui rappela très clairement le jeune garçon que Milo avait été. Etre seul avec son ami, c'était toujours comme replonger dans le passé, avant les épreuves si lourdes qu'ils avaient dû renforcer leurs épaules pour pouvoir les porter. Milo surtout avait beaucoup changé : il était devenu dangereux. Tour à tour joueur infiniment cruel, prêt à prendre une vie sans sourciller, ou playboy séduisant au charme dévastateur qui ne laissait sur son passage que des filles éplorées de le voir les quitter. Mais quand ils n'étaient qu'à deux, Milo redevenait espiègle et enfantin, et Camus… restait Camus. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

– Tu n'aimes pas ?

Milo attendait toujours, un peu inquiet. Camus, une main en visière pour protéger son visage du soleil, promena lentement son regard sur le blanc étincelant des maisons typiques qui se profilaient en contrebas. Les petits cubes immaculés percés de portes et fenêtres bleues composaient un minuscule village de pêcheurs, les pieds dans l'eau tantôt turquoise, tantôt transparente, de la mer Egée. A cette heure – trop – chaude de l'après-midi, tout semblait désert, les barques vides se balançant mollement au gré des vagues paresseuses. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et une impression de tranquillité absolue émanait de l'ensemble. En arrière plan, des rochers arides, piquetés ça et là d'une rare touche de vert, paraissaient pointer vers le ciel sans nuage.

– Si.

Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit qui plaisait le plus à Camus, mais il comprenait. Outre les souvenirs liés à cette île et la fierté qu'éprouvait Milo d'être grec (et sans même avoir visité le reste du monde, il affirmait de manière péremptoire qu'aucun autre pays ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec sa péninsule !), ce petit village dégageait une atmosphère très nette de simplicité et de quiétude. Deux choses qu'un chevalier embarqué malgré lui dans un destin hors du commun, dont le quotidien était fait du bruit d'entraînements intensifs et de combats sanguinaires, pouvait avoir besoin, de temps à autre, pour faire la paix avec lui-même. Camus imaginait sans peine Milo assis dans l'herbe desséchée, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, à contempler les couleurs chaudes du soleil rougeoyant qui se fondait dans la mer au coucher. Des heures durant. Une parenthèse hors temps, une bouffée d'air loin de leur quotidien, un retour en enfance sans amertume.

– Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Le plus beau, ce sont les aiguilles de calcaire plantées dans l'eau, de l'autre côté de la falaise ! Viens !

Milo se releva d'un bond de la pierre sur laquelle il s'était posé et tendit la main à Camus, prêt à l'entraîner aux quatre coins de l'île, heureux de partager ses merveilles avec son meilleur confident.

* * *

C'était lui, bien sûr, qui avait eu cette idée. Au retour d'une mission pénible dont, contrairement à son habitude, il n'avait pas voulu parler, il s'était affalé à même le sol dans le temple du Verseau et avait appuyé son front douloureux contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel Camus lisait. Celui-ci avait perçu la tension qui émanait de son ami, et vu le trouble qui fonçait les iris clairs.

– Camus... A quoi ressemble l'enfer, selon toi ?

La voix employée était lasse, et suffisamment calme pour que le Verseau ne s'y trompe pas : la question était importante. Il avait refermé son livre et pris le temps de réfléchir à l'endroit vers lequel les pensées de son ami avaient amené celui-ci. Qu'avait donc vu Milo, qui ne s'embarrassait généralement pas de scrupules lorsque le Pope lui confiait une mission d'assassinat, détaché comme il l'était de sa tâche ? Et plus essentiel encore, quelle réponse pourrait ramener son compagnon vers des zones moins tourmentées ? Camus n'avait pas envisagé une seconde de lui dire la vérité, de lui dévoiler comment lui-même considérait l'enfer. La vision était enfouie sous trop de couches de glace dont le but n'était que d'être impénétrable, afin de lui ôter toute envie d'aller se balader du côté de ces sombres pensées même lors des soirées les plus cafardeuses. Il se doutait, de toute façon, que le Scorpion avait une tout autre manière d'appréhender la situation. Ce qu'il ne savait en revanche pas, c'est que c'était lui-même qui, des mois plus tard, bien malgré lui, allait paver le chemin de l'enfer pour Milo – un abîme que ce dernier ne pouvait même pas encore imaginer et à côté duquel ses interrogations et son désespoir du jour lui sembleraient totalement injustifiés.

– Je ne sais pas, Milo... Je suppose que ça dépend de la personne qui s'y trouve, de ses peurs, de ce qui la tient éveillée la nuit.

Milo avait paru méditer ces mots en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant de se relever lentement. Il s'était alors accroupi devant son ami sur les genoux duquel il avait posé sa tête trop lourde, toujours sans une parole. Camus avait levé une main hésitante, qu'il avait fini par poser délicatement sur les boucles bleues.

– Pense à un endroit que tu aimes, ça chassera peut-être les images laides qui t'obscurcissent l'esprit ?

Camus s'en était voulu de n'avoir à offrir qu'un si piètre conseil, d'autant plus qu'à nouveau il avait craint que cette simple phrase ne risque de rouvrir une boîte qu'il valait mieux garder scellée. Mais le chevalier du Scorpion avait redressé le menton, l'éther ayant reconquis son regard.

– J'ai une idée. J'aimerais bien te montrer un endroit particulier pour moi, cher à mon cœur, qui m'aide toujours à me réconcilier avec la terre entière quand je vais y faire un tour ! C'est le plus bel endroit du monde, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Ensuite, tu me montreras un lieu où toi tu te sens bien !

Le chevalier du Verseau avait voulu refuser, par principe. Il n'aimait pas se dévoiler, même à Milo. Mais les beaux yeux couleur de ciel le regardaient maintenant avec confiance, et il aurait tout fait pour ne plus jamais les voir agités par un tourbillon de chagrin et d'incompréhension. Alors, il avait acquiescé, et son ami avait ri comme s'il était vraiment heureux, comme s'il ne rentrait pas d'une mission fratricide qui souillait ses mains d'encore un peu de sang, comme si aucun questionnement ne venait de tirailler sa conscience et aucun dégoût de chatouiller son âme. Parfois, avait songé Camus, être Milo était si simple.

Il avait tout de suite su que son pair l'emmènerait sur Milos, l'île où il avait poussé son premier cri. Il avait espéré, en revanche, qu'il attendrait la fin de l'été, et s'était fait prier pour enfin suivre Milo une après-midi d'août. Chaque matin, en entrant dans le onzième temple, le Scorpion lui demandait s'il viendrait et Camus, de guerre lasse, avait finalement cédé. La traversée en bateau, ainsi qu'il s'y attendait, avait été pénible. Le soleil frappait dur et la chaleur étouffante de ce jour comme Milo les préférait – torrides – avait failli avoir raison de sa meilleure volonté. Pire encore, il leur avait fallu emprunter des kilomètres de chemins en lacet depuis la plage, pour arriver finalement au promontoire d'où Milo avait décidé que la vue était la plus grandiose. Chaque pas avait été une torture pour le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, qui ne rêvait que de recouvrir la terre sèche d'une couche de givre bienfaisant. Heureusement Milo, qui allait allègrement de l'avant, se retournait régulièrement pour tendre un bras salutaire à son ami moins résistant que lui au climat hellénique.

Au bout du compte... Camus ne regrettait pas, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis en haut de la falaise, les yeux perdus dans les mille tons de bleu de l'océan. Il savait l'importance de ce que Milo partageait ainsi avec lui. Un morceau de son passé. Un baume pour apaiser ses douleurs, engourdir ses tourments. Un endroit où, quelles que soient les épreuves qui le frapperaient, le chevalier du Scorpion pourrait retrouver la paix. Inexplicablement, le cœur de Camus se serra à cette pensée, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et il s'en voulut, sans qu'il sache pourquoi non plus.

Le silence qui régnait ne pesait pas, mais Camus le rompit quand même tout à coup, se tournant légèrement vers le profil de son camarade.

– C'est magnifique. Tu avais raison : ça en valait la peine.

Il reçut un sourire étincelant en retour. Ce sourire à mille watts qui éclairait jusqu'au moindre recoin des yeux de Milo et dont la sincérité, la chaleur et l'amitié réchauffaient même la glace et faisaient reculer les ténèbres. Ce sourire qui valait toutes les peines.

* * *

Les mois suivants mirent la patience déjà non-existante du Scorpion à rude épreuve.

Lorsqu'au retour de Milos il avait demandé à son pair si celui-ci honorerait sa part du marché en l'emmenant à son tour dans un endroit particulier, le Verseau avait simplement hoché la tête. C'était à lui de choisir où et quand, évidemment, mais les jours passaient et rien ne venait. Camus aurait-il oublié ? Non, Camus n'oubliait jamais rien. Fallait-il donc croire qu'il repoussait autant que possible le moment de dévoiler un fragment de son intimité? Milo, dévoré par la curiosité, rongeait son frein avec une agitation grandissante, et luttait de toutes ses forces contre lui-même pour ne pas le harceler. Sûrement, Camus savait que laisser passer une éternité n'y ferait rien, que Milo ne cesserait pas d'y songer de sitôt ?

Finalement, ce fut un matin de décembre que Camus, qui revenait des arènes vêtu de son armure d'or, arrêta sa progression devant la huitième maison pour indiquer à Milo que s'il voulait l'accompagner, il devait préparer son bagage.

– Nous partons demain.

– En France ? Dans ta région natale ?

Une pointe d'espoir perçait dans sa voix. Il aurait tant voulu connaître l'endroit où son ami avait grandi. Il imaginait les côtes abruptes de Normandie et les plages piquetées de coquillages, où le sable n'était jamais aveuglant comme chez lui. Il avait vu ce genre de décor sur une carte postale, glissée dans l'un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque de Camus. Un livre d'un auteur français, évidemment, gros comme trois briques, que Milo avait feuilleté nonchalamment, pour passer le temps. Entre la dernière page et la quatrième de couverture, il avait trouvé la carte, vierge de tout message ou de toute signature. Une carte postale jamais envoyée, jamais reçue non plus, conservée pour la seule image de ce lieu que Camus n'évoquait jamais.

Son ami, qui s'apprêtait à aborder l'escalier de pierre montant vers son temple, arrêta son geste, le pied sur la première marche, et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

– Non.

Sèchement. Puis un blanc. Milo voyait qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait ajouter quelque chose ou tout garder pour lui, comme à son habitude.

Finalement, d'un ton à la fois coupant et infiniment las:

– La France ne m'a laissé que de mauvais souvenirs.

Camus se détourna brusquement, faisant voler sa cape et ses longs cheveux bleu-vert. Il n'en dirait pas plus : le reste lui appartenait. Et Milo, en le regardant gravir l'escalier, ne put que constater à quel point, malgré leurs années d'amitié, le chevalier du Verseau demeurait – pour lui, et surtout pour tous – un mystère insondable.

* * *

Le voyage en train dura des heures.

L'avion en correspondance les avait déposés à Irkoutsk, et Milo s'était éloigné de l'appareil avec regrets. Il n'aimait pas la Russie, Camus le savait. Il y faisait trop sombre, et surtout bien trop froid, et l'hiver était un supplice pour qui avait grandi dans les couleurs et la chaleur de la Grèce. Milo détestait être ici. Il contemplait d'un air morne les paysages nocturnes couverts d'une épaisse couche de neige qui défilaient à travers la vitre, alors que Camus était, comme à son habitude, plongé dans un livre, sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. A bien y réfléchir, il avait été à la fois surpris et pas surpris du tout de voir quel vol ils allaient prendre à l'aéroport d'Athènes. Camus, ce n'était pas un secret, avait passé maintes années en Sibérie, pour son propre entraînement comme celui de ses disciples. A une époque, il y séjournait plus de temps qu'au Sanctuaire, et Milo avait toujours soupçonné que ce n'était pas uniquement par obligation. Mais il n'aurait pas deviné que l'endroit au monde où le Verseau se sentait le mieux se trouvait là, dans les glaces éternelles du cercle polaire – car le Scorpion était sûr que leur périple ne s'arrêterait pas une fois le terminus du train atteint. Il en soupira bruyamment d'avance, et Camus lui jeta un regard aigu par-dessus son livre.

– C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Que je t'emmène ?

– Oui... Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit justement ici !

Le haussement de sourcil ironique qui lui répondit aurait pu se suffire à lui-même.

– Tu aurais préféré que je t'invente que pour me ressourcer, j'allais fréquemment me balader dans la savane africaine, 50° à l'ombre, ma bénédiction ?

– Non, bien sûr. Mais... oh, tu sais bien, tout a l'air mort ici, il n'y a pas de lumière, pas d'herbe, rien ne pousse, même l'eau rend les armes en hiver, même celle des fleuves, et même la mer ! Tu conviendras qu'il y a plus joyeux pour se remonter le moral ! D'ailleurs on compte les habitants sur les doigts d'une main par milliers de kilomètres carrés, ce n'est pas pour rien que personne ne veut vivre sur ces terres hostiles !

Milo resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et rentra la tête dans sa veste d'un geste boudeur pour appuyer ses dires, même si le wagon était confortablement chauffé. Mis de mauvaise humeur par son énumération des éléments qu'il abhorrait le plus en ces régions et par la perspective de devoir bientôt affronter les températures largement négatives pour la dernière portion du voyage, il en oubliait qu'il était sur place de son propre chef et en voulait presque à Camus de s'être laissé convaincre.

– Franchement, ces riantes contrées me mettraient au désespoir si je devais y passer plus de deux jours pendant dix mois sur douze. Tout est uniformément noir, quel bonheur !

Camus ne répondit rien mais tourna son regard outremer vers la vitre, par laquelle il regarda pensivement tout le reste du trajet alors que son compagnon avait sombré dans le mutisme le plus complet.

* * *

A peine arrivés à ce que le Scorpion qualifiait de hutte (« mais au moins on peut faire du feu ! »), Camus marqua le signal d'un nouveau départ. Il tendit à son ami, qui récriminait par anticipation, un paquet de fourrures dans lesquelles il pourrait s'emmitoufler chaudement, l'avertissant qu'ils devraient patienter un peu à l'extérieur. Milo le suivit dans le petit matin obscur, engoncé dans son capuchon, en essayant d'imaginer ce que le Verseau pouvait vouloir lui montrer de si beau. Une aurore boréale, peut-être ? Ils marchèrent en silence, la curiosité de Milo augmentant à chaque pas, chassant toute envie de critiques et de plaintes contre l'heure, le temps, l'endroit. Enfin, Camus s'arrêta, au milieu de nulle part. Les étendues infinies de neige qui ne fondait jamais étaient visibles à perte de vue, et rien d'autre ne se profilait qu'elles.

– C'est ici ? Qu'y a-t-il à voir ?

Des volutes de vapeur cristallisée par le froid tourbillonnaient autour de son nez.

– Oui. Regarde par là, et attends un peu.

Tout en disant cela, Camus avait pris le coude de Milo pour positionner celui-ci face à l'est, et il se tourna dans la même direction, debout à côté de lui. Il ne disait rien, mais il sembla à son ami que ses yeux brillaient. Qu'allait-il donc se passer ? Milo scrutait la perspective devant lui, en vain.

Finalement, après un long moment, le chevalier du Scorpion finit par distinguer une vague lueur blanche, aux confins du ciel et de la terre. Un battement de cils plus tard, la lumière se fit plus orangée, et Milo saisit. Le soleil se levait. Son pair l'avait fait venir en Sibérie pour admirer l'aube, comme il aurait pu la contempler chaque jour au Sanctuaire ! Cependant, quelques instants à peine – quelques minutes ! – après que cette pensée lui ait traversé l'esprit, les rougeurs du levant s'estompèrent à nouveau pour laisser place à un halo laiteux, puis aux ténèbres de l'hiver arctique. Milo, au comble de la stupéfaction, ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

– Mais… C'est déjà fini !

Le profil de Camus était toujours tourné vers l'horizon redevenu d'encre. Il semblait serein, apaisé, les traits adoucis comme rarement. … Jamais ?

– Oui… C'est pour ça.

Milo resta un instant interloqué.

– Tu veux dire que tu aimes ces levers de soleil parce qu'ils ne durent pas ? Parce qu'en cinq minutes, l'obscurité revient ?

Son ami hocha la tête dans la nuit, et Milo le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit.

– Mais enfin... pourquoi ?

Décidément, il ne comprenait pas. La voix de Camus s'éleva à ses côtés, chargée d'une émotion étrange, très inhabituelle au froid chevalier des glaces.

– C'est beau parce que c'est fugace... parce que c'est rare... parce que c'est d'autant plus précieux. En Grèce, il fait toujours beau : on ne remarque même plus le soleil. Ici... Il faut le mériter, avoir les yeux ouverts le peu de temps qu'il passe, savoir où regarder. Ici, ces quelques minutes volées à la nuit n'ont pas de prix.

Le cœur de Milo se noua à ces mots, et sa gorge aussi.

– Camus...

Il fit un pas vers son ami et mit sa main sur son épaule. Le Verseau ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il observa son vis-à-vis un court instant d'un regard indéfinissable, les lèvres relevées en un demi-sourire, puis fit volte-face.

– Rentrons.

Milo le suivit, étreint par une soudaine envie de rire. Il sentait ses pieds commencer à geler malgré ses bottes fourrées, mais subitement, ça lui était égal. Il était heureux d'être là, dans ce pays qu'il détestait, et avait oublié les heures de train et de marche, le manque de luminosité, la météo polaire. Il avait conscience, lui aussi, d'avoir assisté à quelque chose de singulier, de remarquable, d'inestimable. Et ce n'était pas le lever du soleil.

* * *

Notes: Le titre de cette histoire est tiré de la chanson « Sunrise », par The Who.


End file.
